1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device using a plurality of drivers connected to a timing controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advances toward an information-oriented society, a need has arisen for flat panel display (“FPD”) devices that have excellent characteristics, such as slimness, light weight, low power consumption, and the like. Among different types of the FPD devices, an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display device is a self-emission-type display device that displays an image using OLEDs that emit light. By virtue of its excellent characteristics, such as low power consumption, high luminance, high response speed, and so forth, the OLED display devices have drawn attention as display devices of the next generation.
It is to be understood that this background section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology, and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.